marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (FMCU2)
Robert Bruce Banner '''is an American superhero, by the alter-ego alias, '''Hulk. Following an accident that transformed him into a huge green monster, with massive strength, Bruce was sought to be hunted by the military, but he escaped and settled in Norway, with the aid of Betty Ross and Rick Jones. He exchanged information with an Oscorp scientist, Samuel Sterns, and they both discussed about how he could cure his Hulk transformation. Samuel betrayed him and led the military to him. Banner was captured, and was to be executed before a soldier went rogue being exposed to gamma radiation. Banner was forced to side with the military, and he defeated the rogue soldier, Abomination. Samuel later became the Leader, a revolutionary leader and former of a cult revolving around human advancement. With the help of the mercenary Deadpool, SHIELD agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, with Thunderbolt, Hulk was able to defeat Samuel who dispersed a chemical gamma cloud around New York, that turned everyone into gamma freaks, however this problem was resolved. Later onwards, he escaped to South Brazil, where Nick Fury offered him immunity for his vigilancy and also help. Bruce accepted this offer, and he was granted immunity in exchange of collaborating crimefighting with SHIELD, with Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Banner later joined the Avengers to counteract against a massive threat, and after the defeat of the enemy, Hulk later became a permanent ally of the Avengers, after people saw him as a hero. History Transformation Harvard microbiologist and nuclear physicist Dr. Bruce Banner is taken in a military research project to recreate the 'Captain America Super-Soldier transformation' by gamma radiation particle acceleration. In the nuclear field test, while the experimentation process is going on, drunk teenager Rick Jones, interrupts, midst of the process. Banner makes the ultimate sacrifice by pushing Jones out of the field, and his exposure of gamma radiation transforms him into a monstrous green creature, with massively immense strength, he is dubbed the Hulk and is on the hunt of the military, especially General Thunderbolt Ross and Lieutenant Emil Blonsky with military super-agent Wade Wilson. Hunted It has been a year, and Banner is in hiding in Norway, with the help of Rick Jones and Betty Ross. While in Norway, Banner collaborates with an Oscorp scientist, Samuel Sterns, and they discuss the gamma radiation science and Bruce is hoping that Samuel can resolve his alter-ego problems, however, Sterns, who is obsessed with human evolution, is taking advantage of him, by getting more information from him about gamma radiation, until at one point, Samuel cracks the code to gamma radiation 'Hulk' transformation. However, Emil Blonsky discovers that Samuel has been helping fugitive Banner and uses him to find out the location of Bruce. Samuel is taken in custody. Thunderbolt Ross and his Hulkbuster Unit arrives in Norway, Stavanger, where they comprehend Banner. Banner turns into the Hulk and has a ferocious battle with the Hulkbusters, but Bruce eventually defeats all of them, however, he loses and is knocked down when he faces with Wade Wilson aka Deadpool. Rick Jones is taken in custody, while Betty Ross is pardoned. Stopping the Abomination Back in America, Wade introduces himself and exploits that he is a mutant and was once a human experiment of the Weapon-X program, a classified operative of a mysterious alias who was hell-bent on creating his own army of mutants. Samuel Stern is forced into submitting the formula to recreate the Gamma Super Solder in order to heal Blonsky. Blonsky is in gamma radiation therapy, until, at one point, he heals, only to become another monstrous being like Hulk. Blonsky, now the Abomination, crazed with his superior strength, escapes the military base. The military spec ops and Deadpool quickly attempt to sustain the Abomination, even with Deadpool's regenerative healing factor and superhuman strength, the Abomination causes havoc around Queens. Thunderbolt, reluctantly unites with Banner to take down Abomination. The Hulk battles the Abomination before the Abomination is sustained in a hyperbolic containment chamber. A worldwide backlash over the resulting destruction caused by both gamma monsters has supressed the government and the international criminal activity monitoring organization SHIELD to overview the vigilancy and alignment of Banner and Blonsky. Moreover, Samuel Sterns has escaped, burglarizing all gamma materials. A month later, Samuel, now dubbed the Leader, has now created his own cult, revolving around human advancement and evolution and plans to transform everyone into superior beings (gamma beings). This causes Banner to reluctantly side with the military to defeat Samuel. Creating a gamma serum, Samuel experiments the serum on himself, and morphs into a metahuman with a hive-mind brain and pheromones manipulation abilities, dubbing himself the Leader. Hulk Corps The Hulk Corps (Samuel's cult of gamma superhumans) infiltrates Horizon Labs, an Oscorp experimentation research facility, in order to burglarize some materials for a grand and an unrevealed scheme. Hulk and Deadpool interrupt their plans, and take down most of the gamma superhumans, however, the Leader, uses his pheromone manipulation ability to forcefully make some Oscorp scientists hand him over some materials for his project. The Leader, brainwashes the Deadpool and they escape. Hulk vs Leader After the event, investigating the burglarized materials, Bruce eventually deduces that Samuel is planning to turn all humans into gamma beings by releasing a chemical cloud containing gamma radioactivity from an Oscorp tower. Banner, decides to single-handedly confront the brainwashed Wilson and Samuel, however, he is interrupted by SHIELD agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, alias, Black and Hawkeye, respectively. The SHIELD agents reveal that they know of Banner's innocence and will accompany him on defeating the Leader. Hulk, the SHIELD agents, and Thunderbolt in his Hulkbuster Armor, comprehend the Leader who has activated a gamma cloud by nightfall. The gamma cloud is dispersed and crazed gamma humans starts flooding different towns and streets of New York. Thunderbolt and the SHIELD agents take care of the gamma freaks in the streets while Hulk confronts Deadpool and the Leader. Hulk defeats Deadpool and revives his memory. Banner eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Samuel and the other gamma freaks back to normal, but not before the Leader mortally wounds Rick and kills him. Respecting Banner who is now able to control his alter-ego, Thaddeus intentionally lets Banner escape who is still a fugitive. Aftermath Banner, who is in South Brazil, is surrounded by many SHIELD mercenaries, before being introduced to Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, who offers him help and immunity. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:DuttPanda Category:FMCU2 Category:Good Characters